Night on the Titanic
by musicman159
Summary: Beast boy and raven are transported back in time to the titanic sinking. Much better than it sounds give it a try. NO FLAMES. Thank you. Rated for death. Sneak peak is up. Please read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me thank you for all the nice reviews. This story is much better I promise. R&R**

Night on the Titanic

Chapter one

* * *

The date was April 14, 2010; the anniversary of one of the most tragic day in the world. The unsinkable ship _sinks_. Jump city had always held a celebration in honor of the men and women who lost their lives that day. The teen titans were in the common room about to watch the festivity on the TV.

"Please what is this _Titanic _of which you speak?" starfire asked. Robin always thought it was kinda cute when she didn't know about stuff like this. It was kinda like watching a little kid trying to know everything. Robin was about to answer but beast boy beat him to the punch.

"The Titanic was the largest, strongest, and most luxurious ship the world had ever seen. It was called the unsinkable ship, that god himself couldn't sink it. But on this fateful night, April 14, 1912 at exactly 2:30 pm, the unsinkable ship... sank. 2,200 souls were on board, and only 700 survived. 1,500 men and women lost their lives in the cold waters of the Arctic. There were twenty life boats and only one came back...one. Six were saved from the water...six...out of 1,500. The third class people were locked in their rooms. The first and some second class just left them to die. The life boats could hold up to 70 men, and they were only loading them half full. Some of them had less than twelve people in them. The rich snobs didn't want to share a boat with the lower class so they let them die." beast boy said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to make you upset." starfire said.

"What? No you don't have to apologize starfire. It's just I get a little moody when I think about that night that's all."

"I don't see what the big deal is I mean that accident happened almost 100 years now." raven said.

"What? How could you even say such a thing? That event just showed us how cruel the world really is." beast boy spat.

"Well I think that people should just get over it."

"You know you can be really shallow sometimes. I bet you anything that you would think differently if you were there."

Those words cut through raven deeper than any knife could. _He thinks I'm sh-shallow. Oh my god. How am I shallow? I just think that people should have gotten over it by now. _She was now on the verge of crying. She couldn't believe he just said that. With that she ran out the room. Beast boy felt bad now. He saw how hurts she was and went after her to apologize. He saw the large steel door with the word "RAVEN" imprinted on the front. With a loud sigh he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Hey um may I come in?"

"No!"

"Raven I came here to apologize and I don't want to do it behind a door so please let me in."

"I said 'GO AWAY!"

"Not going to happen. I'm coming in." The door opened with a hiss and beast boy entered ravens' room. She was on her bed crying in her pillow.

"Raven look I'm sorry I just..." he then sighed as he couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Raven then started to turn away from her pillow to look face to face with the changeling. "So I said it. I'll just be going then. " beast boy started to walk out but raven stoped him.

"Wait I'm sorry too. I know at times I can be a total stuck up... well I think you get it. So are we still freands?" raven asked.

"Of course we are. You don't even have to ask for that." with that the two gave each other a small hug. When they realised beast boy noticed a small pocket watch on her night stand. He reached for it and carelessly pushed the small button on top. "Hey what's this thingy?"

"Beast boy no! That's a..." but she couldn't finish for the clocks' hands were spinning wildly out of control. A small beam of light shot from the watch and opened a portal. Beast boy and raven were sucked in. They landed on a boat. A very big boat. She saw herself in the reflection of the smoke tower to see that she was not as pale as she had been. She looked more like a pinkish color. Her hair was black and she wore a small like maid dress. "What's wrong raven?" beast boy said as he turned to look at him self. He was truly shocked at what he saw. He was tan not green. He had ho pointy ears, blond hair and Pepsi blue eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, dress slacks, dress shoes and suspenders. He was to shocked about himself he didn't even notice what he was waring.

"Where are we?" raven asked. Beast boy walked up to the boats edge and saw the name on the boat. He read out loud, "R.M.S TITANIC." They were on the Titanic.

"What kind of watch was that?" beast boy screamed.

"It's a time traveling watch. So you can relive some of the worlds most catastrophic events, and we got lucky enough to get the Titanic. We have three days until the watch scendes us back."

"Well what is the date?" beast boy walked up to a man and asked him what the date was.

"Why I believe It's April 11, 1912." beast boy turned to raven with fear in his eyes.

"Raven...we have three days until the titanic sinks."

**Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be up soon so stay tuned. FYI I came up of this story watching the titanic movie and I thought it would make a good fanfic. No Flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know my writing sucks, but I can still try. **

Chapter two

* * *

"What kinda watch was that?" beast boy asked.

"Its' called the watch of eternal tears. It allows you to relive some of the worlds greatest tragedy's. The thing is it only allows you three days in the time." raven said.

"Why only three?"

"Beats me."

"Well that's just grate, but nothing we can to about it so lets take a look around." At first she was against going on a walk, but really there was really noting to do. So they walked around the deck. About and hour had past and there was nothing really exiting. They saw an old man and a girl who seemed to be his granddaughter, several dogs being walked by crue members, and meet an Irish person.

"Ah thats' typical. First class dogs come up here to tack a crap." the man said in an Irish tone.

"Well okay. I'm Garfeald logan, but you can call me Gar." beast boy said.

"I'm Raven."

"Hello. My name is Tony Ryan." he said holding his hand out for beast boy to shake it witch he did. "Your hands, there an artist's hand. Am I right?" Tony said.

"Yeah I do sketches." beast boy said.

"Wait, you do?" said a very confused raven.

"Yeah, but I don't see the need in it. So I kept it to myself." beast boy said

"Can I see your drawings." Tony said.

"Sorry I don't have some with me." beast boy said.

"Ah thats' okay. Where are you staying?" Tony said. Beast boy and raven hadn't thought about that. Where were they going to stay. They didn't have a room. "We don't know we... we lost out tickets wile boarding. " beast boy lied.

"Tell you what, my two other roommates were unable to board. If you two want you can stay with me." Tony said.

"Thank you that's very kind of you." raven said.

"Ah its' nothing. Besides I want to look at some of his drawings. I've got sketch pads and pencils in my room. I'm some what of an artist. I'm not very good." Tony said. Beast boy and raven just smiled at this mans hospitality. They had just met him and he was offering them a place in his room. He led them to his room with wasn't that impressive. It was small, very small. There was no bathroom just a sink. There beds were bunk beds, and very uncomfortable. It also stunk. The smell was worse than beast boy's room. They even saw a rat run down the hall before they came here. Beast boy and raven just stood there soaking it in.

"Well here we are. I know it's not as nice as the first class rooms are but at least there is a bed." Tony said as a frown came to his face.

"Its' okay I've slept in worse." beast boy said. Tony's smile came back.

"Your girlfriend doesn't talk much dose she." Tony said pointing to raven with a large smile. Beast boy and raven both looked at each other and blushed slightly then turned back to Tony.

"What? Shes' not my girlfreaind. Shes' my best freaind dude." beast boy said.

"The idea is preposterous. There is no way I would be caught dead dating him." raven said. Beast boy was a little hurt by her remark but shrugged it off.

"Sorry I just asumed that uh... never mind." Tony said. After beast boy and raven got setteled in they were geting hungry. So they went down to the cafetirea to get some food. Thank goodness they had a salad bar for beast boy. At least the food was edable. The reast of the day was pretty boring. Nothing really exciting happend. Well beside the fact that they are from the futher and was blown back in time to relive the sinking of the Titanic, but still pretty boring. Beast boy and raven took a toure of the ship sence this was probably going to be the only time they did. They even had a small library, but only first class could gain acsess to it. Raven didn't like all this first class stuff. She was starting to see why beast boy hated them so much. Second class could do some things with first class, but third class couldn't do anything. They woren't even allowed to so much as even eat with the other classes. Tony ran up to them and he seemed excited.

"Hey you have to come to this awsome party later on. Its' goning to be alot of fun." Tony said out of breath.

"That dose sound like fun. What do you say raven? Do you want to go?" beast boy asked.

"I don't know I'm not very good with partys." raven said as she lowered her head.

"Ah come on. You can have fun every once in a while can't you." beast boy asked.

"You know just as much as I do when it come to haveing fun. I can't let my emotions get out of control." raven said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Listen we don't have powers remember. I know you can't let your emotions out back home, but not here." beast boy said. Raven knew he was right. She sighed and finaly agreeded to go the the party. Beast boy did a victory dance. Raven couldn't help but smile as she watched him do his victory dance.

**Hey I finaly got chapter two finished. I know its' a short chapter. The next one will be better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm sorry about the last chapter. I was in a hurry so I didn't much pay attention to the spelling. Anyway here's Chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

* * *

They arrived at the party in record time. The room was small, to small. There were to many people to be in such a small room. Raven raised an eye brow as they entered the party. The party was questionable, but right now they didn't care. There was a band playing fast dancing music. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. This caused raven to cough. Tony was on the other side of the room waving at them.

"Hey guys over here." Tony screamed. Beast boy and raven had to squeeze through the crowd to get to him. Raven let out a sigh of relief when they got there. Beast boy pulled up two chairs so they could sit at the table. Two tall glasses of beer filled to the top was brought to them. Raven just tossed it aside as did beast boy. Neither of them drink and they weren't going to start now.

About and hour had passed and things weren't as bad as the two could have predicted. Beast boy was on the dance floor dancing with a little girl. He had always loved children because he was one at heart. Raven just smiled as he danced with this little girl the whole time she was laughing and just having the time of her life.

Three girls siting at ravens table were talking among themselves, but there conversation left raven a little upset.

"He's so cute."

"Maybe he'll ask one of us to dance with him. " with that all the girls started giggling. Raven clinched her fist at the girls. She wanted to slap each of them.

Beast boy leaned to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She responded by nodding her head. He then started walking to their table. Raven noticed this and started to get nervous. Her hands became sweaty, her breathing deepened, her heart raced. She was staring at him as he walked with that smile on his face. She always loved that smile. God she loved that smile. It sent shivers down her spine. The other girls giggles sent her out of la la land and into reality. She had developed a crush on beast boy for the past few years, but she felt as if he didn't feel the same about her. She then lowered her head in disappointment for she figured she was too ugly for him to like her. _'How could he love someone as ugly as me. Look at me! I'm a pale white which. He doesn't deserve anyone like me.' s_he thought. When she opened her eyes, there was a hand in front of her. When she looked up she saw it was beast boy holding his hand out at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he said in a caring voice.

"I-I don't exactly know how to dance." she said sadly.

"Come on I'll show you."

"Why don't you dance with one of the other girls around. I'm sure they're better than me."

"Because I don't want to dance with another girl. I want to dance with you."

Raven was taken back by what he just said. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes, now come on." he said taking her hand. He dragged her up to the dance floor. She began to panic.

"I can't do this." she said.

"Yes you can. Now we're going to have to get a little closer." he said pulling her closer by the waist. As he pulled her closer she felt her cheeks heat up, and she became very nervous. They began to dance to the music. It was fast, raven could barley keep up. Beast boy looked over and saw the little girl he had danced with earlier. She was staring at raven with a hint of jealousy. "Your still my best girl Anna." Beast boy said when he got the chance. Anna then smiled and went to sit down. Raven had just about had enough. She slowed down and looked at beast boy with the largest smile he had even seen. He always loved it when she smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. He wished she would show it more often. Then beast boy saw a small stage in the middle of the room. Raven wasn't liking the look on his face. He then took her hand and dragged her on top of the small stage.

Once they were on the stage beast boy started to tap dance to the music. And he was very good at it. Raven stood there in amaesment just watching him dance. His feet were moving so fast raven could barly see them. When the band stoped he ended his dance with a loud stomp that starrteled raven a little. Every one started to clap as beast boy bowed. Raven giggled a little and jumped of the stage. Beast boy followed shortly after.

He was completly out of breath. His breathing could be heard above the loud music.

"I didn't know you tap dance." raven said.

"I took lessions back in Africa." beast boy said, "It took me a long time to get it, but when I did I was considerd to be the best dancer in my village."

"Well I'm impressed. You draw and dance, is there any other hidden talents that you've been hiding from me." raven said.

"Well I can play the harmonica." beast boy said. Raven just rolled her eyes. "What I really can. I've got one in my drawer. As soon as we get back I'll play for you."

The two just sat there in and awkward silence. Though it didn't last long. The party was coming to an end and every one was heading to their quarters. Beast boy was in his bed when raven entered. Though he had a sheet of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. He was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" raven asked. She then leand over him and saw it was a self portrate. He was drawing himself with his eyes shut tightly and his hands cuped around his mouth. It was very good. The detales were just astounding.

"Why it's me and my asome harmonica playing." beast boy said

"Beast boy I just can not belive that you play the harmonica." raven said making sure that tony wasn't around.

"You'll see." he said with a smile. Raven just rolled her eyes and went to bed. Tony came in soon after and fell asleep in like two seconds.

"Your drawings are very good." raven said.

"Thank you." beast boy said, "Well good night."

"Night." raven said. With that she driffted into a sleep as did beast boy.

**There it is. Sorry it took me so long to get Chapter three up but oh well. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there it's me. I'm sorry I'm no good at writhing, but oh well. You can't be good at every thing. Here's chapter 4. And FYI the Titanic did sink on the 14th not the 15th. I'm not trying to insult your intelligent I'm just saying that I did my homework before I wrote this. Trust me. **

Chapter 4

* * *

The date was April12th, 1912, and things were just getting started. Beast boy and raven took yet another walk on the deck that was the Titanic. Lately beast boy hasn't been himself and raven could notice. He wouldn't go near the edge of the boat. Not even to see the dolphins swim by. He seemed scared all the time and jumpy. Even last night raven was constantly woken up by beast boy who apparently was having terrible dreams.

"So we've walked about a mile around this deck and you haven't said one word to me. Is every thing okay?" beast boy asked.

"Huh. Oh yeah every things fine. I was just thinking." raven said.

"Oh. Thinking about what?" beast boy said in a playful tone.

"Well I was just wondering if you would tell me how you got your powers?" Beast boy jumped back at the remark. His mood suddenly changed from happy, joyful, not a care in the world to...depressed and sad. Even though she couldn't use her powers her she could still see the emotion in his eyes.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering." raven said trying not to upset beast boy even more.

"No it's alright. I just don't like to talk about it, but maybe it's time I should." he said. There came an awkward silence between them.

"I wasn't always a freak you know." beast boy said braking the silence, "If I hadn't been infected I would probably look the way I do now."

"Beast boy you were never a freak." raven said.

"Yes I am. Now were was I? Oh right. I was about four when it happened. My parents were zoologist and some times they couldn't find a babysitter. So they would take me with them to study. Well while they were studying the gorillas, I was playing in the forest. Then all of a sudden a green monkey came after me. I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from this evil looking thing. I didn't even know were I was going. I had never been so scared in my entire life. Then I tripped and the monkey jumped on top of me. I struggled to get away from it, but my attempts just didn't work. The monkey then bit me on the left shoulder. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins as it bit down harder every second. After that my parents found me and shoot in the direction of the monkey but missed every shoot."

Raven stood there soaking in every word he said. As he told his story a few tears would escape his eyes. He then made his way to one of the lawn chairs they had set out. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his to try and comfort it. He responded by holding her hand which in turn made her smile.

"My parents brought me to the nearest hospital which was nearly four hours away. I was in pain for four weeks. Four agonizing weeks I was in pain. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me so they didn't put me out. Instead they let me suffer. During those four weeks my skin turned green, my fangs grew out, and my ears pointed. It was then I was officially declared a monster, a freak." Beast boy had several tears dripping from his face at this point. "A month later and I figured out that I could shape shift. That part was okay...for a little while. I was actually called 'grass stain' in Africa. My parents died shortly after that, and I became homeless. It wasn't until I was nine years old that I joined the Doom Patrol. And that's pretty much it."

Raven couldn't believe the story that she had just heard. She actually had tears falling from her face. _'How could he have lived through this?' _she asked herself.

"Beast boy you were never and I repeat NEVER a monster. And don't you ever think anything els." raven said. Beast boy was starting to feel a little better. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thanks rae." he said whiping away the tears.

"Anytime." she said.

Beast boy and raven continued their walk for the rest of the day. It was starting to get late and he was ready to start heading back, but she wasn't. She had pulled him to the back of the boat so that she could talk to him some more. As the two darted in conversation raven starts leaning over the back of the boat.

"Beast boy I have a question for you." she said leaning a little further.

"Okay what is it?" he asked.

"Dose it hurt?" she asked. Beast boy was quite confused by the question.

"Dose what hurt?"

"When you shift. Dose it hurt?" Beast boy then became serious. So serious it scared raven.

"It's agony." Raven immediately stooped what she was doing to look at him. She thought it didn't and to have him say that it was agony. There was just no way.

"It is? But you don't seem to be effected by it. Sometimes you will shift into two animals in less that two seconds flat."

"Yes but you got to tack in consideration that all of my bones, muscles, skin, and organs are being rearranged. I hate turning into cows too many stomachs."

"So how come you are always so smooth with the transformations?"

"The pain only last for a few seconds, but in those few seconds it feels like I'm being riped apart inside out. It tacks me a minute just to feel normal in the form, but by then I'm smashed up agents something or shoot with a laser. So in a way I'm in more pain fighting then anyone."

"You should have told us." she said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"I know but I knew you wouldn't let me go on missions. All the pain is worth it when I save a life." he said.

"You know that's really noble of you." she said as she continued to lean over the side of the boat.

"Thanks, but I know if you were in my shoes you would do the same." he said with a smile. She smiled and leaned ever ferther on the edge of the boat. The breez felt so good on her skin. She felt so relaxed she could fall asleep on the spot.

Then all of a sudden the bar seperating her from a fall into the icey cold water below broke. Losing her balance she flings her arms around trying to grab something. Her footing escaped and she started falling. She screamed loud as she fell, but suddely she felt something grab her wrist and her falling stopped. She looked up to see beast boy trying despreatly to pull her up. "Don't worrie I've got you." was the only thing he could think of to say. She was fwaling her legs back and forth using all of her strength to get back on the boat. Beast boy then desided to use two hands and started pulling her up. As he pulled his strength gave out and dropped her a few inches. She screamed for she thought she was going to fall. "It's okay I won't let you fall." he said. After gathering up his strength he pulled again. He got her up enough to get her arms on the boat; he then placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up the rest of the way.

Now she was back on the boat and scared out of her pants. She was holding on to beast boy crying into his chest. As she continued to cry beast boy wraped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Not two muiniets later and the master adarms came to see what had happened.

Beast boy explaned the sittuation to them and carried her to their room. Once there he set her on the bed and waited for her to calm down. She was still crying and holding on to beast boy. He was doing his best to calm her. Seeing her like this just tore his heart aparte. He started to stroke her soft black hair. She finally calmed down enough to let go of beast boy.

"I've got to go to the bathroom. I will be right back." he said. As he exited the room raven felt as if she was falling again. _'Oh my god. I almost died. I can't believe it. Then beast boy was there to save me. I've been so mean to him. He should have let me fall to my death. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I don't deserve to live.' _she thought. She then placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

Beast boy was now relived of his bladder and started making his way back to his room, but when he got to the door he heard something. He pressed his ear agenst the door and heard raven moaning, and crying. He ran through the door and saw raven hunched over the bed crying.

"Raven what's wrong?" he said going over to her. She just wraped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." she said between sobs.

"Your sorry. For what?" he said stroking her hair.

"For beeing so mean to you. For calling you names and always putting you down. I promised myself if I made it out of this I would tell you how sorry I am." raven said. She had began to have lung spasums from crying so much.

"Raven it's alright. You don't have to be sorry."

"Beast boy could you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Could you hold me just for a muinite?" she asked rather embaressed.

"You want me to hold you?" he asked shocked by her favor.

"I-I just don't want to feel alone. I feel so safe when I'm with you I..." but she didn't finish for she just cried some more.

"Of course I'll hold you." he said trying to calm her. He then made his way into the small twin sized bed lieing down on his back. Raven slowly rested her body on his using his chest for a pillow. He wraped his arms around her to make her feel safe. After a while she fell asleep as did beast boy.

Tony came in moments later to see his friends fast alseep and holding one another.

"Those two really need to get together." he said in a whisper. He then cralled into his own bed and went to sleep.

**Yeah it's finally done. God it's crap. Oh well chapter five will be here soon. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It took me so long to update. Anyway thanks for all of the nice reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

* * *

The date was April 13, 1912. Raven was the first to wake up. She had her hands cuped under her head. Then she became aware of someone els in the bed. She looked up and saw beast boy fast asleep and with her in his arms. Remembering what happened she snuggled back up to beast boy. As she placed her head on his chest she heard the sound of his heart beat. The smooth sound of his heart beat made her relax. She felt safe and secure like nothing was going to harm her.

'Tell him when he wakes up.' said a voice in the back of her head.

_'What? Who said that?' _she said in her mind.

'It's me happy. Hi raven.' happy said in a shrek.

_'What? If my powers are gone, how come I can still hear and talk to you?' _raven asked.

'Because,' knowlage said, 'We're your emotions. Your powers may be gone, but we stay. We're a part of you...duh.'

_'Okay. So happy what should I tell him?' _

'That you love him silly.' Once happy said that raven became nervous.

_'L-love him? I-I don't love him.' _

'You know you can't lie to us raven. We know how you feel because we feel it. Again duh.'

_'Grate,'_ she thought sarcasticly, _'I know I should tell him, but how could he love someone like me. He dosn't even like me.'_

"If he didn't like you, he would have let you fall of the boat. Who knows he might even love you.' Beast boy began to wake up causeing raven to come back to her sensis.

_'Got to go. We'll talk later.' _raven told her emotions.

'Tell him Rae...now.' said happy as she went back to nevermore. Beast boy was now looking strate at raven with the kindest eyes she had ever seen. For a moment it felt like time had stopped between the two. They were gazing in eachothers eyes. Raven felt her cheeks heat up from being so close to him.

"Did you sleep okay?" beast boy asked kindly.

"Ye-yes, thank you for asking." she said studdering.

"Good. No more leaning on the side of the boat okay."

"Okay." Raven started to get up but hit her head on the top bunk and fell back on to beast boy. When she landed their faces were centameters apart. She could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"Uh sorry." she said nervously.

"It's okay really." he said.

She then slid her way off of the bed so she was standing up. Beast boy also slid out of his bed. He smiled kindly at her, and she smiled back. The two felt an akward feeling creeping up, but they ignored it and whent on with their day.

The reast of the day was boring. Tony came and invited them to another party. Of course they said yes there was nothing els to do, or was there. It was in the same room, but there was something different about it. They added a piano to the music line. It was a nice addition. Beast boy was dancing with Ana again. She was so cute in her dress even raven couldn't help but smile. She began to replay last night of her almost falling to her death, and beast boy saving her. She still felt like she didn't deserve it. She still felt like she should have died right there and then.

Beast boy was quite tired and stopped dancing. He was about to sit with raven when two blonde girls intrupted him. They stod in front of him, stopping him from going any further. "Hey there cutie." said one of the girls. As she said that she rubbed her hands up and down beast boy's chest. Raven saw this and clinched her fist as she saw the event that was tacking place right in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was touching beast boy like that.

"Wow. What big arms you have." said the other girl as she rubbed his arms.

"Wana dance big boy." they both said.

"No thanks." he said trying to pull himself away from the girls.

"Come on you know you want to."

"No I don't. Besides I'm already with someone."

"Who? You mean that homly girl over there. She is not worthy of your time." With that raven left the party. She felt ablolutly terrible. As she left beast boy could see tears running down her cheek. Beast boy pried himself out of the girls grasp. He then glared evily at them.

"How dare you? You cold hearted...well I really don't like cussing." beast boy said.

"Excuse me?" the girls said with a hint of anger in their voices.

"She's a waist of my time? Wrong. Your a waist of my time you filthy sluts." With that he ran out of the party to get raven. On his way out he made sure to 'accidentaly' push them out of the way. Needless to say the girls were more less than pleased, but they got over it.

He ran out of the party a brack neck speed. And then he saw her. She was siting on one of the lawn chairs crying. Beast boy slowly walked up to her and sat next to her. She jumped a little for she did not hear him coming. But when she saw it was beast boy next to her she couldn't even make eye contact with him. "Don't you listen to them. They don't know what their talking about." he said in a kind gesture. He then wraped his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth in an attempt to calm her.

"Their right you know. I'm in no way worthy of your time. You should have let me fall of the boat." she said in a sad voice. She finally made eye contact with him, and saw that his eyes were full of worrie, anger, sadness, and consern. He placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Don't you ever, EVER, say that about yourself again. You are not ugly, and I repeat NOT ugly. You are far from it. In fact I think you are beautiful, stunning at times. And how dare you think that you should die just because of a few girls coments. I saved you because you are worth saving. You're my friend, and don't think other wise. Do you understand me?"

Raven was speechless. She couldn't believe he said all those nice things about her. _'He-He said I'm...beautiful.' _A blush creeped across her face, but dissapeared as soon as it apeared.

"Do you understand me?" he asked again growing impateant.

"Yes." she said.

"Good." He then embraced her in a hug. She was shocked at first, but she returned the favor. "Hey I'll make a deal with you." beast boy said pulling back a little bit. "Okay." she said.

"I'll give you three choises on what to do for the rest of the day. Choise A: We can go back in the party until night fall. Choise B: We can go back to our quarters and stay there until night fall. Choise C: We can walk around and find something to do together. Just the two of us. I'll let you choise."

Raven was thinking about the choises. She didn't want to go back to their quarters, and she did NOT want to go back to the party with the girls there. The third choise looked good. It would just be the two of them. That was the best part of it. Her and beast boy, alone together on the grandest ship in the world. Yeah, that one will do. "Um, choise C." "I thought so. I just need to stop by our quarters to pick up something." He then held his arm out as a gesture. She took his arm in hers and the two walk away arm in arm.

He had picked up his drawing kit Tony gave him. The two were watching the sunset. Beast boy had desided to draw the beutiful sunset. Raven was acting like she had ants in her pants. She would not sit still. "Bord?" he asked not taking his eyes of his drawing. "God yes." she said. "Well don't worrie I'm almost done. Just need to add my signiture. Annnnnnndddd...done." He then blew off the drawing, and eyed it in aw. Raven saw his drawing and got an idea. She wasn't sure about it at first, but there was nothing els to do. Plus there was nothing to lose.

"Um...beast boy."

"Yes."

"Um...I was wondering if you would draw me?"

"You want me to draw you? Okay."

"Really? Cause you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to. Now let me think." Beast boy looked around for something for her to sit on. He picked up an empty lawn chair and set it in front of him. "Sit on the bench." he said. She did as she was told. He then began puzzling on a good pose for her. "Lie down." She lied down. "Never mind sit back up." She sat back up. "Cross your legs like this." He then crossed his legs in the way he wanted raven to put hers which she did. "Now join hands and cup them on your knee." She cuped her hands on her knee. Now she was getting a little anoyed. "Sit up nice and tall." She did. "Hmmm."

"What could you possibly want me to do now?" raven said in an irritated voice. "Well it's just that when I do a drawing of a beautiful girl, I need a beautiful smile." Raven blushed heavly by his request. He called her beautiful again.

'Awww he's sooooo sweet.' affection said.

_'Yes he is. I can't believe he called me beautiful twice in a day. That's so nice of him. Wait, why am I talking to you? I'm getting my picture taken.'_ she told her emotion feeling a little special.

'Are you going to tell him you love him?" happy said.

_'Not now happy, can't you see I'm a little preocupied right now?' _raven said.

'Sorry. You better tell him befor I come back. By raven.' happy said as she returned back to nevermore.

Bringing herself back into reallity, she then gave beast boy a small smile, but it was just enough so beast boy would approve. "Ah, perfect. Now just try to stay still as much as possible." He let out a large sigh and began his drawing. Raven felt her heart race every time he would look up at her. Even if it was only for seconds at a time. He had a very serious look on his face. She woundered if he got like this every time he drew. He looked back at her for a second, and then back at his drawing. She could feel her cheeks buring up. Beast boy noticed her blush and added that in the drawing. He thought it would look cute. Every now and then raven could see beast boy grining from ear to ear. This in turn made her smile grow even larger, but not too big. Some people would get in the way at times, but these people didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'move.' "Um escuse me but you're kinda in the way." They just ignored him but eventualy walked away. Raven turned her head to see who they were. "Hey now I said not to move." he said joking. She quickly got back to her original position, and he coutinued his drawing. It was starting to get late and raven was getting tired.

"Are you almost done?" she asked.

"Juuuusssssttt...ooooone...mooooooore...thinnnnnng...annnnnnd...weeee...arrrre...finished. Okay you can move." he said. She let out a large sigh of relife that caused beast boy to giggle a little. She got up from her seat to see her picture. She gasped at what she saw. It was her, but she didn't even recegized herself. The drawing itself was outstanding, but there is just something about it that seems different. Every detail looked like it had extra work done to it. To make it look perfect.

"Beast boy it's amazing. You are a fabules artist." she said.

"Thanks." he said

"Did you draw me blusing?" she asked a little embarrised.

"Yeah. I thought it would look cute."

"Beast boy can I ask you a question?"

"Wasn't that a question?"

"Shut up. Any way, did you really mean that when you said I'm....beautiful?"

"Of course I ment it. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. "

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." As she said it she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't mention it."

**It's finally here. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it posted. I suffered from wrighters block. I had to watch the movie for insperations. Please don't hate me. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I finally got to work on chapter 6. This story is coming along grate. Thank you for all of the reviews. Enjoy chapter 6 of Night on the Titanic. **

Chapter 6

* * *

The date was April 14, 1912. The time 1:00 A.M. Raven and beast boy were walking down the deck of the Titanic, but she had other things on her mind. She couldn't take her eyes off of her drawing. It truly was beautiful. She eyed it up and down numerous times. Every now and then beast boy caught a smile appearing on her face. And not just any smile, it was one she gave only when she really liked something. It was a rare smile that he didn't get to see often, and he liked it. It told him that he did good.

"Beast boy. I can't thank you enough for this." raven said.

"You don't have to thank me." beast boy said.

"Why are you so nice to me? After all of the shit...sorry, I mean crap I put you through."

"Raven! Watch your mouth." he said snickering. "Anyway, I'm nice to you because I want to be. Your my friend raven. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"I don't know. It's just that I-I don't fell like I deserve such kindness. Not from anybody." she said lowering her head. They both stopped walking, and were now at the end of the ship. Beast boy placed his finger on raven's chin, and pulled it up so she could look at him.

"Raven, you of all people deserve happiness the most. You've had to deal with so much in your life it's not even funny. Beaning half demon is not easy I take it. You act the way you do so your emotions don't blow us to bits. It's not your fault your like that. So don't blame yourself."

Raven felt her heart had just skipped a beat. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Always. No wonder she fell for him. She then felt him get closer, and gave her a hug. She was surprised at first, but relaxed and returned the hug.

"You have a way with words." she said holding him tighter. He just smiled and continued to hug her. Then they heard the sound of the first class having dinner. They could hear the dinner music being played. It was a waltz. That gave beast boy an idea. He pulled a little bit away from her much to her disappointment. He then held her hand up, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Raven was now getting nervous.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you hear the music?" he asked as he grinned.

"Yeah."

"Well I thought that since we can't go back to the party and dance, we'll have to do it here." he said putting his hand on her waist.

"No way. Not happening." she said trying to pull away, but beast boy had a firm grip on her. She could feel her cheeks get hotter and hotter by the second.

"Come on raven. It's just the two of us. No one is watching. Besides if they were, they would be thinking, 'Gosh that guy's lucky. To have a girl like that in his arms. Man, I wish I could."' Now raven was utterly embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

"Well, what about this?" she asked holding up her drawing. He just took it and set it with his drawing kit which was on a chair. The two proceeded to dance. They swayed back and forth, and it felt...nice. Raven was much more at ease now. She then rested her head on his shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed both of his hands on her waist. She could hear his heart beat. Just like when she woke up that morning. It was very relaxing and some what comforting. Like a child and his/hers teddy bear. She couldn't help but feel loved. Occasional she would let out a soothing sigh. Then it happened, she tripped over her own feet. Beast boy caught her before she feel on the hard floor.

"Whoa! Watch your step." he said giggling. But his giggling stopped when their eyes meet. For an moment, everything around them stopped. They felt like the only two people in the world. Time just seem to slow down with every passing minute. He moved a little strand of hair out of her face so he could get a better view of her eyes. They were so beautiful. He felt as if he could get lost in her eyes. He was looking at them in a whole new way.

"Wow." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I never noticed just how beautiful your eyes are. It's like they belong to an angel. Well, maybe it's because they do." Once again, raven felt her cheeks burn up. Just then out of no where they started to lean forward. As if force was pulling them together. She closed her eyes ready for what was about to happen, as did he. They were a mear centimeters apart. They could feel each others breath on there lips.

'Kiss him. Kiss him.' screamed all of raven emotions. Their lips meet in a very passionate kiss. As they kissed an electric shock was sent through their bodies. She cupped her hand on his cheek as he moved his hands up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was nothing like she ever felt before. It was a totally different feeling; like she was waiting for this moment all of her life.

The two just stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Only separating for seconds before kissing all over again. All of ravens emotions were jumping up and down with joy, but raven didn't even notice.

* * *

The two people in the crows nest were doing all they could to keep warm. Rubbing their arms, putting on heavy jackets, the whole works. The man on the left heard something below them and looked down. When he did he, was quite happy at what he saw. He saw raven and beast boy locking lips. A huge smile appeared on his face as he nudged the other man.

"Hey, tack a look here." he said pointing at raven and beast boy.

"Well, their a bit warmer than we are." the other man said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well if that is what it tacks to get warm I'd rather not. What say you?" he said. He shoved the other man playfully and they went back to looking out for...whatever they were looking out for. Then something caught their eyes. It looked like a small cloud on the water. All laughter left, all that playfulness left as saw this thing in the water. As they closed in on it and the light of the ship hit it, they saw it was an iceberg.

"Bugger may!" the man screamed. He reached for the bell behind him and rang it al loud as he could. He then picked up the phone. Back in the brige the phone rang, but only one man was there and he couldn't get it.

"Pick up you bastereds." he screamed into the phone. Finaly, the first mate (Mr. Merdof) came in with a cup of tea and answered the phone.

"Yes, what is it? What do you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!"

"Thank you." said as he hung up. He then turned to the man steering the ship.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!!!" he screamed. The man turned right as fast as he could. Mr. Merdof ran past several crew members spilling his tea. But he didn't care. He needed to see how close they were to the iceberg. When he got there he was stunned. "Dear God." was the only thing he could say. He then ran inside the cabin and turned the speed wheel to reverse. After that he was relived when the man steering the ship said, "Hard over sir."

* * *

The men in the engine room were just talking and having a cup of tea when they heard the sound of a ding. One man saw the wheel and imminently spit out his tea.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!!!" he screamed. The men in the engine room were scurrying to get to their positions. Once they got there they tried to lower steam pressure. One they did the engine started to slow down, but not fast enough. He turned the wheel that controlled the steam pressure faster and faster. Until the pressure was at zero.

* * *

  
A red light flashed in the boiler room. Every one ran to their positions.

"SHUT ALL THE DAMPERS. NOW!!!" one man screamed. The men then shut all of the damper doors as fast as they could. The more they shut the more steam they saved.

* * *

  
"Wait for it. Wait for it." said the man in the engine room.

"NOW, ENGAGE THE REVERSING ENGINE!" he screamed. When he said that the engines stooped with a jerk. They jerked a little bit more in the direction they were going. It wasn't long until they were spinning in reverse. All of the workers were relived that they had done their job, but was it enough?

* * *

Mr. Merdof watched as the iceberg grew closer and closer. Sweat was dripping down his face for the ship wasn't even turning in the slightest. "Come baby come on. Turn. Turn." he whispered to himself repeatedly. The two in the crows nest were growing worried. "WHY AREN'T THEY TURNING?!?" he screamed. As if on que, the ship started to turn to the right ever so slowly. But it was already to late. With a large screech the side of the ship scraped against the iceberg like mores code. The entire ship shook violently. Beast boy and raven were brought out of their kiss by violent shaking of the ship. As reality hit them, they both grew worried looks upon their faces. The iceberg hit, and the ship is going to sink.

**Yes. It's done. Chapter six is done. Oh the iceburge hit. What will happen next. Stay tuned. **

**HA HA. I feel like sutch a neard. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for all of the nice reviews. Hey Fanfic viewers I have a special surprise at the end of this story. So keep reading if you want to know what the surprise is. I have a feeling that you all will like it a lot. Thanks.**

Chapter: 7

* * *

The time was 1:40 A.M., and beast boy and raven were walking down the deck trying to find Tony. They Walked down the deck of the ship hand in hand when they heard a first class women shouting at the crew men. "Will the life boats be seated according to class?" she said turning to what looked like her daughter. "Well I hope they're not too crowded." Beast boy looked at the women with discussed. Why wouldn't they be too crowded? Then her daughter said what he was thinking. "Oh mother, shut up." she screamed grabbing her mothers shoulders. "Don't you get it. The water's freezing and they're aren't enough boats. Half of the people on this ship are going to die."

Beast boy and raven watched in amazment as this first class girl was careing about every one other then themselfs. Though they thought that they should get back to the matter at hand.

"Okay I think we should split up. I'll head down to E-deck, and you take the quarters," beast boy said. She nodded to let him know that she understood, but she really didn't want to split up. She thought it would be safer if they stayed together, and she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Plus it was a BIG ship. They could get lost and he could get hurt, or worse. Before they went their separate ways, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek to let her know that he will be careful. And just like that he ran in the opposite direction leaving her alone.

A firework blasted raven out of lala land and into reality. Just when she was going to head down to quarters, the red headed girl they saw earlyer ran past her with brack neck speed. Raven decided to follow her. She seemed to be looking for someone. She lead raven to the first class dinning area where she found Mr. Andrews, the creator of the Titanic.

"Mr. Andrews," the red headed girl said. "Where would the master adarms tack someone if he were under arrest?"

"What? There's no time. You have to get to a boat right now." he said grabbing her arm.

"No," she said snatching her arm out of his grasp."I'm doing this with or with out your help, but with out will take longer." Mr. Andrews gave a long sigh and started explaning were to go. Raven stood there taking in every thing he said. _'Well I might as well help her.'_ she thought. _'After all it sounded like she was looking for someone she loved. If I was in her possition, she would be looking for beast boy too.' _

The red headed girl ran past her and to the elevator. Raven quickly followed the girl to the elevator.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is raven, and I'm here to help you."

"You are? Oh thank you. My name is Rose." Raven then gave rose a small but kind smile. The elevator was slow, but it got them were they wanted to go. They saw the bottom floor and a rush of ice cold water came into the elevator. The man in the working the elevator tried to back up, but Rose shoved him out of the way. Rose and raven both exited the elevator side by side. They turned to see the elevator heading back up to were it came.

Rose started walking down one of the halls mumbling the directions to herself. Raven didn't know how she could know were to go. All the hallways looked the same to her. So she just followed Rose. "Jack!" Rose called. After a couple callst all hope seemed lost, until they heard a response.

"Rose! Rose I'm in here." he said followed by a taping noise. They entered the room and saw he was handcuffed to a pipe with no way to get out. Rpse ran up to him apologizing franticly. She then kissed him on the lips. Raven for some reason felt...empty when she saw the two kiss, but she came here to help the love birds, not ignor them.

"How can I help?" she asked. Jack looked around the room thinking of something. "Could you help Rose find a spare key?" he asked despratly.  
She nodded and went to look at the lock on the handcuffs. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't need a spare key. I can pick the lock." with that she reached into Roses hair an pulled out a hair pin. She strated it out and started to pick at the lock. A few muinits later and she still hadn't picked the lock. Raven was just about to give up when she heard the clicking sound of it unlocking. The water had risine up a great distence. At least up to raven's chest. As Jack jumped down from the pipe the cold water hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh shit this is cold! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Raven was happy beast boy wasn't here to listen to this. That was one of his most pet peve was cussing. He absolutly hated it with a passion. If he caught one of the other titans cussing, he would rip them a new one.

All three of them left the hallway and parted ways.

"Thanks so much." Rose said.

"Yeah, thank you. We owe one to you. Take care of yourself." Jack said as he took Rose's hand. So raven was alone again, but she did help them and that alone made her feel better. She decided to finally head to the quarters and find Tony and her beloved beast boy.

* * *

Beast boy ran as fast as he could through the halls of the ship. He had found Tony and now trying to find raven. If something happend to her, he would never forgive himself. He asked anyone he could find if they had seen her, but no one had seen her.

"Don't worry Gar. I'm sure she's fine." Tony said

"I hope she is." he said in almost a whisper. Then the girl he saw on the top deck came runing down the hall with some blond man. _'Mabye she knows where she is.' _beast boy thought. He walked up the the two with pleading eyes.

"Have you two seen a girl with black hair, beautiful purple eyes? Her name is raven."

The two looked at eachother with astonishment. "Yes. She helped me out of a tite spot." the blonde haired man said. Beast boy's mood changed from depresing to hopeful and worrie.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Where did you last see her?" beast boy asked despretly.

"Just down that hallway. You should come across a passage. That was the last place we saw her." the blonde haired guy said. Beast boy made it clear that he was in a hurry as he rushed past the two down the hall. Tony followed shortly behind, but found he was nowhere near as fast as Garfield was. So he had a hard time keeping up.

"Raven!" he called out despratly.

"Beast boy?! Beast boy where are you?" she said. From the sound of her voice, he could teel she wasn't far away.

"Raven I'm over here." He heard foot steps coming from just around the corner. She came runing down the hallway to see a very tired beast boy at the end waiting for her.

"Beast boy!"

"Raven!" With that, raven flung herself at him. The two hugged and kissed like no tomorrow.

"Thank god your alright. I thought something bad happened to you." he said between kisses. She didn't even respond; she just keept kissing him. Tony came around the corner to see his friends locking lips.

"Ah-hem," he said with a smirk across his face. "I hate to ruine the mood, but we should get to a life boat."

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer has been acting all crazy for the past few days. It keept saying that my computer had a viris when it didn't. Yeah, it was wierd. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the surprise at the end. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ****there****everybody. I'm glad you decided to stick around this long. To be honest, I didn't even expect you to read this far. I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my stories and saying such nice things about them. The surprise will be a good one, I promise. **

Chapter 8

* * *

The date was April 14, 1912, 2:00 A.M. The titanic was more then half way in the water. Beast boy, raven, and Tony were runing through the halls of the titanic with great speed, and every time they thought they could get out, the stairway would be locked up. Water was starting to flood the halls and the lights would flicker on and off at times. They came across another stairway only to find it locked up too.

"Tony, any luck?" beast boy asked. Tony came down shoveing people left and right, and he looked pissed.

"It's hopeless that way. Just like every other way. We're going to drown if we can't find some way out of here." Tony yelled. It was beast boy's turn to pick a way to go. He looked around and deciding were they should go. Not like it made a difference anyway.

"All right lets go this way." he said grabbing raven's hand. They started there way down yet another hallway. It wasn't to long when they came across a stairway with not many people by it. Maybe they were letting people out in this stairway. They walked up to it only to find it closed off as well. Beast boy had had about enough of this and decided to have a talk with the crew member. He stomped his way up the stairs with raven and Tony not far behind.

"Open the gate." beast boy said pointing at the man in anger.

"Go back down the main stairwell, and everything will be sorted out there." he said.

Now beast boy was beyond angry, he was pissed. "OPEN THE GATE RIGHT NOW." beast boy screamed. It was enough of a scream that it even startled raven a little bit.

"Go back downt the main stairwell like I told you."

Beast boy sighed in frustration and rubbed his head. How was he going to get to this guy? He wasn't so he did the only thing that came to mind. He let out his anger.

He then started to shake the gate violently screaming, "GOD DAMN IT!!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" To say raven was surprised was an understatement. She had never and I mean NEVER...heard him cuss before. This was a first. He continued to shake the gate and cuss out the crew member for another minuet or so until they heard the sound of something breaking. Looking up they saw that beast boys frantic's were breaking the gate clean off the hinges. Beast boy then got an idea as he continued to shake the gate breaking it even more. He shook it until it was clean off and they could get through.

"No you can't go this way. You can't..." but the crew member was cut off when beast boy squared him right in the jaw. They came up to the deck and saw several people scrambling to get to a life boat. The screams of children as they were separated from their fathers filled the night air. Things had gotten so out of control that one of the crew members was holding a gun to the crowd. Like that was a good idea. As they walked down the deck they would casually hear gun shots go off.

"This is getting out of hand. I'm going to the other side of the boat to see if they are letting women and men on." beast boy said. "You stay here with Tony. I'll be back in a jiffy." Beast boy kissed raven on the forehead and then headed off. She tried to call out to him, but found that she couldn't. So she decided to look for Tony. She found him cussing off one of the crew members on the boat, and the crew member had a gun. Raven recognized the crew member and saw that it was Mr. Merdof the first mate. Tony was screaming, "For God sacks man there are women and children here."

Mr. Merdof just continued to point the gun and scream, "Get back I say."

"Bastard." Tony shouted. Then just out of no where Tony was shoved forward. Mr. Merdof saw this and did the only thing that came to mind. BANG!!!!! Just like that, he shot Tony. Raven placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes were as big as silver dollars. Her eyes started to water as she saw Tony's body fall into the water blood surrounding him. Raven shoved her way out of the crowd with her eyes beginning to water. She was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulders. She looked up to find beast boy's Pepsi blue eyes looking down at her.

"Raven, whats wrong?" he asked in a caring voice. With out hesitation raven buried her head in his chest crying.

"Oh beast boy. It-it's- it's Tony. H-he...he..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her. Then he saw it. He saw Tony's body floating in the water surrounded by blood. That's when he got the picture. He then started crying with her, but all that stopped when the sound off another gun shot echoed through the night sky. They looked over to see Mr. Merdof fall backwards into the water blood escaping from his head. Raven couldn't handle it anymore she completely broke down in beast boy's arms crying violently.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." was the only thing he could say at this point. He was doing his best not to cry with her, but failed at it miserably. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Beast boy looked at raven with watery eyes and she looked up at him.

"We have to get off of this boat." he said in almost a whisper. She nodded and followed him away from this crowd. Not to long they came across a life boat with a little crowd by it. Beast boy could see they weren't letting men on yet, but right now he didn't care. All that mattered was getting raven to safety.

"Listen raven you have to go." beast boy said.

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "What! No, not without you." she said desperately.

"Raven, I'll be fine. Just get on the boat already." he said.

"I said 'no.' Not with out you. I'm not leaving you beast boy." she said again receiving odd looks from the people around her. Right now she didn't care about there identity. He had just about enough, so he picked her up by the waist and put her in the boat. Of course she was not happy with this. "Wait! No!! Beast boy!" she cried. He told the crew men to lower the boat before she could jump back out. She felt a sudden jerk and the boat started to lower down. Then their eyes meet and both of them couldn't pull apart. She stared at him for a good long while. Fireworks going off behind him making him glow. There she knew that she didn't have a simple crush on him, she was in love with him. He made her feel special. He made her want to smile. He made her feel like the most beautiful women on the planet. With one more look into his eyes, she found that sparkle in them. That sparkle that she fell in love with. She had to get off of the boat, and she had to get off now. With one swift move she jumped off the life boat and on the ship.

"Raven!" beast boy screamed running down the deck to get to her. Raven was pushing people left and right to get out of her way. All she wanted was to be in beast boy's arms again.

They meet in the grand staircase. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his circled around her waist. He then kissed her with all of the passion in the world.

"Your so stupid raven." he said in between kisses. "Your so stupid. Why did you do that? Why?" he asked while shaking her.

"I just couldn't go. Not with out you. Beast boy, I love you." she said completely out of breath. He just smiled and held her closer than ever before. "Oh God, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." raven said as she sobbed harder. They held each other for what seemed like and eternity. Then beast boy started to shake. His eyes full of fear. "Raven, we have to go now." he said. Raven was confused at first, but then she heard the sound of running water. She turned around to see the room was flooding and flooding fast. They ran to the nearest exit as fast as they could, but it apparently wasn't fast enough. The water caught up with them and tossed them out a window into to the freezing water below. They both gasped for air when they surfaced and were colder than ice. They got back on the boat as fast as possible.

"Raven, we have to stay on the boat as long as possible." beast boy said. He could tell she was frightened by the look on her face. He took her hand in his and they started to climb to the top. The boat was almost strait up and down, and more than half way in the water. As a matter of fact only one smoke tower remained visible. The struggle to the top was very challenging. They would actually have to doge falling people. They even came across the Pasteur and a group of people praying. Not that it was a bad idea. Praying actually sounded good right about now. But they had to continue on. They came across the broken bars witch raven tripped over. they crossed the bars so they were standing on the ships end. Raven was holding on to the bars while beast boy was on top holding her down in an almost protective stance. This is were he saved her. She would never forget that. At that moment the lights flicked off, and the darkness of night creeped in. Now every one was scared.

Then they heard the sound of something breaking. Like wood breaking into to. Just like that the upper half of the titanic snapped. The end of the ship came hurling down on top of those unfortunate enough to be under it. With a large splash it made contact with the water. Then in no time at all, it started rising again. It wasn't long before the ship was strait up and down bobbing like a fishing lure. They sat like this for minutes before it started sinking again. This time faster than ever before.

"This is it!" beast boy screamed over the sound of the water. "Once we hit the water the force of the boat is going to pull us down. Kick to the surfus and whatever you do, do not let go of my hand. Understand?" he said. "I trust you" she said looking into his eyes. They looked down and saw the water closing in. "Alright on the count of three." he said. "One..." the water coming closer. "Two..." she took her hand in his. The water was so close she could feel the drops hitting her face. "Three." At the same time they took a deep breath in and prepared themselves for the cold water below. And with that, the last bit of the titanic sank beneath the ocean. The time was exactly 2:30 A.M.

**Oh my God. I actually got chapter 8 done. YES!!!. Almost done only one more chapter to go. I think. Stay tuned for the special surprise at the end of the story. I'm so proud of myself. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there peoples! This is the last chapter of Night on the Titanic. This will be the end of my first chaptered fic. THE SURPRISE IS NEXT SO KEEP READING. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

* * *

The force of the water was so strong that raven and beast boy could barley keep up with one another. They desperately kicked to the surface, and because neither of them were waring life vests, it made it difficult to get to the surface. Raven held on to beast boys hand like no tomorrow. She couldn't see, all she could hear was the sound of rushing water. Raven felt her grip on his had loosen. Then with one swift move, his hand slipped out of hers. She desperately tried to find his hand again. But she needed air. She let out a huge gasp of air when her head surfaced.

"Beast boy!" she called out above the screaming people. She called his name for what seemed like hours. She decided to swim around; maybe she could find him like that. She didn't even get two feet until some man grabbed her and started to dunk her under. "Wait! No!" she screamed, but the man didn't even hear her. He dunked her under a couple more times. If he didn't stop she was going to drown. Beast boy came swimming up to them.

"Get off of her." he screamed. The man wasn't even paying attention. So beast boy punched him until he let go of raven. It took about three punches to get him off. Once he was beast boy grabbed ahold of raven. "Are you okay?" he asked. She responded by nodding.

"Follow me raven." She could barley hear him over the screaming people and the splashes of the water. He pulled her out of the crowd and got her to what looked like a door. "Get on." he said helping raven get on the door. Once she was on he tried to get on, but his wait caused the door to flip both of them back into the water. Beast boy helped raven get back on, but then reality hit him. He just staired back with a look of fear for he couldn't get on the door. He would have to stay in the freezing water. But right now he didn't care. All that mattered was that raven was out of harms way.

Raven watch him as he just sat there freezing his ass of. If that portal didn't open soon he was going to die, and she didn't know what she would do if that happened.

He locked his eyes with hers as they were starting to fill with tears. "E-eveyt-things g-going to b-be okay. J-ust y-you wait." beast boy stuttered. Raven couldn't help the tears flowing down her face. "I'm so cold." she said. Beast boy took her hand in his and gently kissed the top of it. "Yeah? T-try b-bening in the w-water." he said smiling. He then shut his eyes tight like he was in pain. How he could make a joke at a time like this was beyond raven. Then she looked into his eyes and found the reason. He made jokes to hide his fear. That's how he deals with it. She hated to see him in such pain. But there was nothing she could do. He turned around so he would be facing her. He then leaned his forehead against hers, intertwining his fingers with hers.

So they waited and waited and waited. Seconds turned to muinets, muinets turned into hours, and hours turned into more and more people dieing from the cold water. Most of the crowd had stopped screaming in the one hour that has taken place. Beast boy and raven were listening to the quiet.

"It's getting quiet." raven said in a strained voice. They were so cold that small icicles were hanging from there hair. Beast boy was paler than raven was back home. His lips weren't blue, they were purple. That wasn't a good sign. She could see that beast boy was getting tired, and that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I love you. I love you so much." she said.

His eyes narrowed as he looked back at her. Raven was confused at why he would be mad at her.

"Don't you do that." he said breathing heavily. "Don't you say your goodbyes just yet. Y-your not going to die here. Your g-oing to get out of this. Y-your going to live a h-happy life. Your going to m-make lots of babys, and your going to r-raise them. Your going to be the p-erfect mother. Your going to do all the things you w-wanted to do in life. Your going to die an old-old women, all warm in her bed. But not here. Not tonight."

Raven started to cry. She lowered her head as tears escaped from her eyes. She was beginning to have lung spasms she cried so much. He lifted his hand to wipe them off. His hand shaking violently while he did it. He then kissed the top of her hand and smiled at her. They heard the sound of something floating by them. They looked to see what it was, but what they saw was very disturbing. Floating just inches away from them, was the lifeless body of Anna. The little girl beast boy had befriended on the boat. She was dead. Beast boy saw this and broke down. A very rare thing happened that night. Beast boy sobbed. Beast boy ran his hand across Anna's cheek. It was ice cold. He then started to cry more. He had never cried more in his life since his parents died. Just as Anna's body floated away beast boy looked back at his love and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I-I love y-you t-too." he stuttered.

About another half hour had past, and everything was completely quiet. Except raven singing to her self. She was lieing on her back looking up at the stars. She decided to check on beast boy. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Beast boy?" she said shaking him a bit. No response.

"Beast boy wake up." she said this time shaking him a bit harder. Still nothing. Her eyes widened as reality hit her. "No." she whispered.

"No. Beast boy wake up. Wake up please. No."

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you g__o on._

She grabbed his hand and kissed until she broke down and cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. She was cut off by a bright light coming from behind her. She looked back to see the portal had reopened. The force was pulling both her and beast boy in it.

_Far across the distance_

_and spaces between us._

_You have come to show you go on._

Robin, stairfire, and cyborg were siting on the couch watching the last bit of the titanic festivities on T.V.

"Were is friend raven and friend beast boy?" stairfire asked.

"I don't know but were ever they are, they just missed the entire show." cyborg said. Robin was rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. "Maybe one of us should go check on them." he said. Cyborg decided that he would go. Right when he got to the door, a bright light flashed. All three of them looked up to see a portal opening. They jumped up in battle positions ready to charge at whatever came through. Only to have the look on there faces disappeared as soon as a frozen beast boy and a extremely cold raven came through.

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart dose go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And your hear in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

"Holy shit. What happened." cyborg screamed. Raven looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was still waring her maid like dress but her skin and hair turned back to normal as did beast boys, and worst of all they both were still soaking wet.

"Cyb-borg, you have to help him. He-he's dieing." she studdered. Robin got a blanket and wrapped it around raven while cyborg was scanning beast boy with his arm.

"He's got a pulse but it's fading fast. We need to get him to he medical bay. Robing can you help me get him there?" cyborg said. Robin nodded and whent to help cyborg.

"Stairfire, I need you to take raven to the bathroom and run her a HOT bath. I can smell salt water on both of them." Stairfire nodded and carried raven to the bathroom.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

Starfire let the water get so hot that steam was coming from the tub. She unclothed raven and placed her in the tub. Raven let out a small shriek when her cold body hit the hot water. Soon though she settled in. Not two minutes later raven started crying.

"Friend raven, what is wrong?" stairfire asked. Raven looked up to her with desperate eyes. Raven then asked in the most soft voice ever, "Do...do you think he will be...okay?" Stairfire was very confused but then got the picture.

"Oh you mean friend beast boy." she then lowered her head and sighed. "I'm not sure." Raven began a whole new line of tears. Who knew she could cry so much in one day?

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes. A bright light was above him and hurt his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he saw he was in the medical bay of the tower. Then he saw cyborg and robin walk in with an electric blanket.

"Your up!" cyborg screamed. Beast boy was still cold and felt like a Popsicle. Cyborg plugged in the electric blanket and wrapped it around beast boy as he sat up.

"W-w-weres' r-raven?" beast boy stuttered.

"Shes' alright. She is getting a hot bath right now." Then like it was on cue, raven came into the medical bay in her nightgown. She then felt all color in her face vanish when she saw beast boy.

With one swift move she ran past the others and wrapped her arm around beast boy crying in his chest.

"Oh beast boy, I thought I lost you." she said through sobbes. Beast boy just wrapped his arm around her as tight as he could. They held on to one another for what seemed like forever. Then beast boy looked at the other titans. He pulled out of raven's embrace and spoke. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do." he said. The other titans just nodded.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart dose go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And your here in my hear and my heart will go on and on._

Beast boy and raven just finished telling their story leaving the other titans speechless. Stairfire was crying while cyborg was on the verge of crying. Robin remained emotionless unless he spoke. Then you could tell he was upset.

"Wow. That is just so sad. But the good news is that there are now two couples in titans tower. Congratulations you two." cyborg said. Raven and beast boy smiled at him while raven slipped her hand into beast boy's. Everything was finally over, or so they thought.

* * *

The date was April 14, 2011, one year after raven and beast boy's trip to the titanic. Raven and beast boy couldn't be any happier. They spent all of their spare time together. And beast boy was right, he can play the harmonica. Raven was very surprised, but today was a sad day for all of them. They were watching the titanic tribute festivities on the T.V and they were reading the last name on the list of people who lost their lives that day.

"And last but not least, a Mr. Tony Ryan. Born 1892, died 1912." Beast boy could feel raven's hand tighten up on his hand after they read his name off of the list. He lifted her hand and kissed the it gently.

"And now for the best treat tonight, we take you live to Dr. Montgomery for his latest discovery on the titanic." said the host of the show. The screen showed a man about in his late thirties holding a microphone to his mouth.

"Thank you. Well while looking around the deck of the titanic we discovered this." Beast boy and raven both grew wide eyed as he pulled out what he found. "It looks like a drawing book. And inside it we found a drawing of a beautiful women siting by the sunset." All the titans gaped as they saw it was a picture of raven. The one beast boy drew before the titanic sank. "As you can see the by the signature that it was signed one day before the titanic sank. By a Mr. Garfield M. Logan." Beast boy smiled with in turn made raven smile too.

"I told you you are beautiful." beast boy said to raven. Then they kissed eachother with all the passion in the world. Nothing could be better than this.

_Your here there's nothing to fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

The End

**That's it. My first chapterd fanfic is complete. Yes. I want to thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The surprise is a sneak peak at my next upcoming story. It will be updated to this story so when the chapters say chapter 10 that is my sneak peak. Read it live it love it. **

**Thank you. **


	10. sneak peak

************

YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE GOING there fanfic readers. Okay here's the surprise. Yes. Okay be on the look out for a story called 'Teen Titans: Beast boy's true power.' It will be a BBXREA story. Just be on the lookout. I got the idea while looking on Beast boy's profile on the DC comic website.

**Summery: Beast boy is feeling depressed and that he is nothing more than a freak. He gets a letter in the mail and a vile that contains a liquid in it. The letter states that the liquid will cure him of his powers; so he can have a normal life again. And to make things worse, Raven is just now starting to act on the feelings she feels for Beast boy after he reviles some disturbing news about his life. During an attack by the Brotherhood of evil, Beast boy starts to change and kills all of the Brotherhood. After that they find out who sent the letter and what is to come of out favorite changeling and empath. What will happen? Read and find out.**

********

**I will give you Two scenes. Scene one is when he gets the letter. Scene two is when he changes. Okay here we go.**

**Scene one: The letter.**

"What is this? This isn't what I ordered." Cyborg asked while holding the vile up.

"Why don't you read the letter and find out." Robin said with a 'duh' look on his face. Cyborg mumbled something before opening the letter. As he read it, the look on his face became more serious than ever before.

"Hey Beast boy," he said handing the letter to him. "I think it's for you."

Beast boy hesitantly grabbed the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Garfield Mark Logan..." he paused. _'How dose he know my name?' _he thought to himself. He just shook it off and continued reading. "You might not know me, but I know you. I also knew your parents. They were good people. I'm sorry about what happened. When I heard about what happened to them I thought for sure that you died with them, but when I found out that you were Beast boy of the Teen Titans, I just had to wright. Let me tell you I am so sorry for what you had to deal with in your life. Yes I know. I know how they put you in cages. How they would beat you and whip you. I also know that you have the scars on your torso to prove it. You think of yourself a freak, a monster. Well I'm here to tell you that it all ends know. The vile in the box is a hard drug that will knock out any non-human DNA. Including your disease. Your human blood will be restored. You will have the normal life you always wanted. I just hope this helps.

"Your good friend, Mr. S

"P.S.: If you take it, it will take twelve hours for it to completely cure you."

Beast boy was speechless.

"I-I can have my old life back?"

********

* * *

**Oh, are you hooked in yet? I hope so. I have a good feeling about this story. I'm sorry that the last scene was short, but I can't give away to much already. Anyway here's scene two**

Scene two: the change

All of the titans were called on a mission to stop the Brotherhood of evil. They were sitting out side the entrance to the Brotherhood of evils lair. Robin stood on a rock and prepared to make his speech.

"Today is a sad day, for we lose one of our own tonight." he started. He then gave a 'come here' motion with his hand, and Beast boy walked up next to Robin. "This is the last battle Beast boy will have with us. He is retiring. So lets make this one count. For Beast boy." As soon as Robin finished all of the titans screamed, "For Beast boy!" in unison. Robin smiled and raised his hand up high. "Titans, GOOOOOOO!" With that all of the titans ran toward the enemy ready to tare something boy was stopped by Raven in the charge. When he turned to look at her, he could tell she had something to say.

"Hey Rea. What's up?" he said.

"Beast boy I know that you only have a few hours until...ya know. So I want to tell you something. Something important." She had Beast boy's attention now. He waited anxiously for her statement. She had a lump in her throat. Sweat was beating down her face. She had butterflies in her stomach. With one deep breath she started.

"Well I sorta...um...I kinda...sorta...maybe...God I can't even talk to you." she said in frustration. She took another breath and started again. "Beast boy, I..." but she was cut off by Robin telling them to hurry up. She sighed in defeat and lowered her head. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. "You can tell me after we kick their sorry butts. Kay?" She just nodded and refused to make eye contact with him. He gave her a thumbs up and left. Once she was sure he was gone, she said in a soft whisper, "I love you"

The battle lasted a few hours and it looked like the titans were defeated. General's (A.N.: I can never remember that old guys name in the Brotherhood. So I just call him General. Okay? Okay. Moving on.) army was ready to fire at any minute.

"In my experience, this would be a crushing defeat." he said in an old grody voice. Little did he know Beast boy only had three seconds until his change.

3

"Ready..."

2

"Aim..."

1

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!" Beast boy screamed as he held onto his stomach. He walked out in front of the titans and fell on his knees screamin in pain. Raven was the first to run over to him.

"Beast boy a you alright?" she said with a tone of worry. He couldn't answer. The pain was to much. He summed up all of his strength to ask, "What's happening to me?" All Raven could do was watch in horror. Cyborg was running some scans on his arm for his friend, but what he found was not good.

"Cyborg, what's happening?" Robin asked.

"Robin, that hard-drug Beast boy chugged down isn't curing him of his powers. It's enhancing them." As if on cew Beast boy screamed again. Raven noticed that he was starting to change. And it scared her. She slowly back away from him. His skin turned from light green to forest green. His muscles grew to the point that his uniform ripped. The top half of his uniform ripped open. All of his scared glowed a bright green and disappeared from his body. His claws turned into talons, and they were retractable. Black tiger like strips went down his back, arms and legs. His hair grew out so long, it covered about two/thirds of his back. His canine teeth grew out a little more and his teeth sharpened. He opened his eyes and they were glowing bright green. He leaned back and let out one monster of a roar. It was so loud that the walls shook from the force.

As soon as he was done, he eyed the Brotherhood with hatred. With one swift move he charged at them, snarling while he did it.

* * *

**Ah what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review this sneak peak. I want to know what you think of it. **


End file.
